


Kiss me three times, cross the line

by Aurya



Series: Sea and Sky [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Colossal KHIII spoilers, Cruel mocking title for tears, Don't read it if you haven't beaten the game, Gen, Sacrifice, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurya/pseuds/Aurya
Summary: His heart decided, and his mind made up, he will gladly throw himself on the fire for her sake.





	1. A Witch of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more sad fic before I call it quits with this series, at least for now. Partly because when the only relationship tag in the series is Kairi/Sora, I feel like I should have Sora in one of them.

_"We'll both be back before you know it."_

With those words, Sora had left the Keyblade Graveyard, the other guardians onlooking as he departed in search of their lost light. But despite his words, Young Xehanort's proclamation - the warning that he had a price to pay - rang in his mind as he travelled through the gate, soaring to whatever world lay beyond.

...Even so, it wouldn't change his intentions.

He was going to get Kairi back - no matter what it took.

Eventually, light shone before him; Sora soared into it, and his feet moved as he felt a surface come up before him. He was mildly surprised to find his consequent steps taking him in an uphill direction, and moreso when he realized what that uphill direction was - he was walking up Market Street.

"Twilight Town?" Sora came to a halt near the back alleyway, glancing around at him. "What am I doing here?"

"What were you doing in Olympus?" asked a voice behind him. "Or in San Fransokyo?"

Sora turned - and standing just a few steps down the slope was a transparent figure. A girl, in a short dress, with hair hanging over one shoulder. Her body was a pale blue, almost invisible and devoid of substance... but her form, and her voice, told him who he was seeing.

"Naminé?" Sora stepped towards her. "You're here? But... is Kairi....?"

Naminé shook her head. "When Xehanort struck her, his Key cleft her heart from her soul, and her body was put in limbo. The same as happened to the others when the Demon Tide attacked, the first time." She set a hand over her chest. "Because my heart was part of hers, I met the same fate - but something's changing. My heart separated from her. I think... there's a vessel waiting for me."

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Riku found a replica. Ienzo and the others must be preparing it for you, like they did for Roxas." He crossed his arms. "But... Then why hasn't your heart gone to it?"

"It's Kairi," Naminé replied. "She's still in danger. I can't just go to a new vessel while this is happening. I won't."

"You said... this is like what happened in Herc's world, and Hiro's..." Sora raised his gaze. "Then, that Heartless-"

"Don't worry," Naminé assured him. "The Lich you faced before only went after the others' hearts because they were separated by Heartless. It's not threatening Kairi - at least, not yet."

"But..." Sora shook his head. "Then... how do I get her back? And what am I doing here, in Twilight Town?"

Naminé sighed. "You're not  _in_ Twilight Town," she explained. "You weren't in Olympus, either. Or San Fransokyo, or Arendelle, or Corona. This is just an echo of the world, made from your memory. And because you're going after someone whose body is in limbo, it forms a stage for your search."

"Okay... So you said Kairi isn't here?"

"No, she's not," Naminé confirmed. "This search is different from the last. Without the Heartless to hold her heart prisoner, Kairi is suspended. You need to follow the chain of memories. You know she was in this town. Where does that memory lead you?"

Sora's gaze fell. "...More places than I can count," he admitted.

"...I'm not surprised." Naminé's voice had gone quiet. "You always went through so much before you found her again."

A moment's quiet; then Sora turned his gaze up Market Street. "When I was in Olympus on my last search," he observed, "I started at the bottom of the stairs, and the Heartless had Riku at the top. Maybe that's my best bet this time." He turned to Naminé. "Do you want to come with me?"

Naminé seemed surprised. "You want me to come with you?"

"Of course," Sora assured her. "We're friends, aren't we?"

A sorrowful smile rose on Naminé's face, and she started to climb up after him. "You always did keep your promises."

"Huh?"

"Thanks, Sora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm pretty sure Sora's hunt-for-the-guardians after the Demon Tide isn't him actually travelling to different worlds. He brings up the absence of any other people in Olympus, San Fransokyo is way quieter than any city that size should be, and there's the fact that he's diving into a bunch of Awakening stations. I'm not saying that Xehanort doesn't have a point about him abusing the power of waking, but I think 'traversing worlds' includes traversing facsimiles of worlds.


	2. A Song of Reapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to write a large-scale fanfic taking place after the most recent entry in a series, that's fine. That's good. That takes dedication. If you have that kind of dedication, then there's no reason why you shouldn't make use of it.
> 
> If you're going to write a large-scale fanfic taking place after the most recent entry in a NUMBERED series, DON'T NAME IT AS THE NEXT NUMBERED ENTRY. Do you have any idea how conceited that makes you look?

When Sora and Naminé reached Station Plaza, they found a distressing sight; a strange, pale glow hovering above the doors to Central Station.

Sora drew his Keyblade. "Heartless the first time, Nobodies the next," he observed.

Naminé stopped him before he could charge forward. "Don't!" she warned. "That's... not a Nobody."

Her words had Sora confused. "What? But-"

_"Hello down there, Sora. I've been waiting."_

A familiar voice speaking familiar words drew Sora's attention. The pale glow, on closer inspection, had something inside it - something  _humanoid_. And sure enough, as Sora tried to focus on that figure, he knew who it was - though he looked a good few years older than when Sora had last seen him.

"Joshua?" Sora wasn't any more eager to put his Keyblade away. "But you're... And this is..." He turned to Naminé. "He's not-"

"No," Naminé confirmed. "He's not part of the stage. You've never seen him in this world, or even in that body." She turned to Joshua. "What are you doing here?"

The glow descended towards the pavement, although Joshua didn't seem to move his body. "Do the words 'there's a price to be paid' sound familiar to either of you?"

Sora's gaze fell. "Then... what Xehanort said..."

Joshua nodded. "That power you're trying to use, Sora. It's not meant for something like this. The first time you did it, you didn't know any better. But now, you're doing it again, and despite knowing what it will do to you. Why is that?"

"...I want to save her," Sora proclaimed. "With all my heart."

"Don't say such things lightly, Sora," Joshua warned. "This isn't just you trying to toughen up, anymore."

Sora took a step forward, raising his Keyblade towards Joshua. "With all. My. Heart."

"What's your part in this, then?" Naminé asked. "How are you even here?"

"Let's just say I have some experience with people who come back from the brink and pay a price for it," Joshua replied. "I'm not part of the stage, but I am part of the search."

"You mean you can help me find Kairi?" Sora was surprised.

"Yes and no."

Naminé shook her head. "Will you please give us a straight answer?"

Joshua sighed. "If you're going to continue on this path," he warned, "even understanding the fee, then look for instances it resembles. Where have you been in this situation before?"

His body started to fade out. "I look forward to seeing you in the scramble."

Sora took a step forward an instant too late; Joshua was already gone when he reached for him. "What the...? Scramble?" He turned to Naminé. "Does that mean...?"

"I really hope that's not a make-an-omelette kind of remark," Naminé admitted.

"Okay..." Sora shook his head, turning his attention to the task at hand. "He said I've been in this situation before. I need to look for a resemblance. He can't be talking about the last time I was searching..."

"It's Kairi," Naminé realized. "You've been searching for Kairi before. You know she was here, what happened next?"

"...Axel kidnapped her," Sora remembered. "Then she got away from him... and Saïx found her. He took her to..." His gaze rose. "The Organization's world."

Naminé nodded. "I think you'll find her there," she remarked. "Seek her out."

"But... how do I make it there?" Sora asked. "Last time, the Heartless kept running away, and when I followed it I found portals to other worlds. Or... other stages, I guess."

"Other stages made from your memories of worlds," Naminé confirmed. "Your memory is yours. Follow the chain."

Sora shook his head. "But how do I follow it?" he asked. "I don't..."

He fell quiet when Naminé grasped his hand. Her touch was faint from her phantasmal presence. "Let me guide you," she asked. "Do you trust me?"

A small smile rose on Sora's face. "Of course."

"Close your eyes."

On that familiar instruction, Sora did so.

And the world slowly faded from around him, until there was nothing but Naminé's touch on his hand.

"Remember the world you're looking for. Where was she held? How did you get there?"

"The castle dungeon. The city..."


	3. A Castle of Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it's always fun when a character's wording is ambiguous enough to give you options. Sora's "I know I'm supposed to thank you" in the Final World sounds like he hasn't gotten the whole story but is kind enough to follow through anyways.

As Sora opened his eyes, he found himself on a blinding altar - at the peak of a towering castle.

"Huh?" Confused, Sora glanced around, his hand parting from Naminé's as he tried to understand what he was seeing. "This is... where we found Xemnas."

"Yes." Naminé sounded like she was coming to conclusions even as she spoke. "The memory of your arrival brought you to this world, but this is where you left." Her gaze went up to the empty skies where the Organization's Kingdom Hearts had once hovered. "No... this is where _Kairi_ left. When I opened the dark corridor, she went through ahead of you and Riku. You knew she was safe when she left you, here. That's why this is where you came."

Sora turned to her. "But I need to find her," he observed. "She'll still be in the dungeon, won't she?"

"Maybe not," Naminé observed. "Where did you find her? Was it in the prison?"

"No," Sora recalled. "It was... that hall where I fought Xigbar. I found her and Riku on the upper level."

"Then that's where you'll find her again," Naminé proclaimed.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Something about the castle being devoid of enemies left Sora  _more_ unsettled than if he had been faced with endless Nobodies, as he had when travelling through the real one. Sora drew his Keyblade as he reached the bottom of the altar stairs, and didn't let it disappear as he made his way across the transparent walkways of the spacious next room. The exterior walkway was similarly empty; it felt strange to walk along here and _not_ see Kingdom Hearts shining in the air above.

They made their way down the graveyard hall, with broken arches scattered around weapons lit in red... and Sora halted at the bottom row of graves.

Naminé noticed his footsteps pause, and turned to him. "Sora?"

Sora's attention was on the left-hand side - the eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth graves - and Naminé realized why, just a moment before he spoke.

"Marluxia, and Larxene..." Sora shook his head. "They were in the old Organization. And... they  _knew_ me. They said I forgot about them." He reached his free hand up to his forehead. "When did we meet before?"

With a quiet sigh, Naminé stepped up to his side. "That thank you, that you said you wanted to give me face to face? Did the King ever tell you what it was for?"

Sora turned to her.

"Shortly after you closed the door to darkness, you were lured to Castle Oblivion. There, Marluxia and Larxene and other members of the Organization had found me, alone since Kairi's heart had been freed. The moment you set your hands on the front door, they had me pull apart your memories. Eventually, you realized what they were doing - and you struck them down. And I pieced your memory back together."

She held her hands before her. "But... you had gained new memories. Since I began to pull your old ones apart. And they couldn't connect to the same chain. So you had to let them go."

"I see..." Sora turned back to the weapon marks. "I'm glad... they didn't hold it against me."

His words caught Naminé by surprise. "They didn't?" 

"When I fought them, in the Keyblade Graveyard," Sora observed, "Larxene... she was upset at losing, but she decided it could have been worse. And Marluxia was... grateful. He was remembering things as he went." He held his hand before him. "I hope... the next time I see them, as people, we'll be friends. The same as with Axel and all the rest."

"Next?" Naminé was worried at what he was saying. "Sora..."

"I know," Sora mused. "But what more can my dreams do to me?"

He started out of the graveyard hall, and Naminé lingered for only a moment before following.

* * *

They stepped out onto the balcony at the Hall of Empty Melodies - and Sora saw a transparent figure floating above the hall below.

"Kairi!" He dashed up to the railing. "There she is!"

Naminé came up as he seized the upper surface of the railing, vaulting it and dropping to the hall's lower level. Kairi was floating above the ground, just as the other guardians of light had been when Sora had seen them confronted by the Lich; yet, despite Naminé's certainty that the Heartless wouldn't threaten them - and despite the absence of any foes - he could there was something wrong as he approached her.

"This isn't..." Naminé quickly pulled herself over the railing, dropping down behind him. "Her soul is here... but her heart is gone."

"Then-"

"No," she assured him. "That Heartless still isn't threatening her. Where is..." Her gaze fell. "Instances. Of course."

Sora turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Joshua said to look for the instances this situation resembles," Naminé recalled. "Instanc **es**. Plural. Here, in this castle, her life was at stake. So her soul is here. Her heart isn't here - it'll be where her  _heart_ was at stake."

"So..." Sora glanced back up at Kairi's limp form. "Then... we just leave her here?"

"Don't back down now, Sora," Naminé insisted. "Focus. Remember. Follow the chain. Where was her  _heart_ at stake?"

Realizing what was going on, Sora closed his eyes.

"That was... When the first princesses were taken..."


	4. A Key of Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, every work should have the Western and Eastern orders of all the characters' names be synonymous of one another, because most translated works acknowledge the difference in local dialect and account for it.
> 
> On the other hand, I get the feeling at least part of the process for AO3's tags is automated, so I'm not gonna be super-miffed that -Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu- isn't synonymous of -Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya- because of the nickname.

The sound of flowing water reached Sora's ears before he opened his eyes - to a towering entrance hall.

"Radiant Garden, I knew it." He glanced around. "Or... I guess it was still Hollow Bastion her- Wait, Naminé?"

 _"I'm alright, Sora."_ Naminé's voice seemed to echo down at him, causing him to raise his gaze out of reflex.  _"Don't worry about me. I'll stay here, with Kairi's soul. You find her heart."_

Sora nodded. "Alright... This is the entrance hall..."

 _"That was where she brought you back,"_ Naminé reminded him.  _"When she was awake, and you were yourself again, you knew the Heartless on your way out would be nothing you couldn't handle. Now, where did you find her?"_

"In the hall where Ansem took over Riku." Sora nodded. "I got it!"

He charged up the stairs, continuing further into the castle without hesitation.

* * *

Just as the Organization's castle had been devoid of Nobodies, so too was the castle Maleficent had taken over devoid of Heartless. Sora managed to get significantly less distracted by this one, however, by virtue of the fact that it had been  _so long_ since he'd been in this castle - or at least, this version of the castle - that he barely recognized the place. His lack of recognition quickly led to his getting lost, and his getting lost nearly led him to panic; but he fought to keep himself together, and made his way up the castle as quickly as he could.

Also, a lift carrying him across the front of the castle halted before the giant emblem full of gears, but Sora's freakout had barely begun before it started moving again.

Eventually, he reached the hall where the first seven princesses of heart had been held. Six glass cases lined the sides of the hall, with dark crystals within - crystals that had held Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Alice, and Jasmine when last Sora had come through here. At the far end was a towering stage, surrounded by a steaming mess of pipes, with a rift shaped like the Heartless' emblem in the center and a railing that inexplicably lacked a portion to cover the edge facing the princess' cases; a divided staircase led up to it, and Sora started up the right-hand stairs and dashed onto the landing.

The stage was empty.

"What?" Sora started forward, coming to a stop before where he knew Kairi had lain when last he was there. "This was... where she was." He glanced around. "Her heart was at risk here... Where is she?"

"Do you need some help?"

The voice drew Sora's attention - and a terrifying déjà vu struck him when he turned towards it. Perched atop the rift's frame was a figure in a fibrous weave that clung to his form, deep purples with red accents on his forearms and a white sash hanging from around his waist. His silver hair was long enough to brush against his shoulders, and upon his chest was the same emblem as the rift he sat upon.

"Riku?" Sora took a ready stance. "No, you're...!"

"What are you trying to do?" The dark Riku pushed himself off the rift, slowly descending. "Even knowing the toll it will exact, you continue? You would throw everything away?"

Sora narrowed his gaze. "Yes. I will."

"And when the time comes to pay the price?" He touched down before the rift. "When death finally reaches for you, will you accept it without fighting?"

"Either I go back, or she does," Sora proclaimed. "And I choose her!"

The dark Riku held his left hand before the Heartless emblem upon his chest.

"Then show me..."

A purple flame burned in his palm, and something appeared within it.

"...you have the power..."

A shining red heart, floating alone as had each held by the Lich.

"...to make that choice."

Anger welled up in Sora, and he charged forward; the Kingdom Key appeared between his hands, and the dark Riku closed his left hand on the flame, causing it and Kairi's heart to vanish. Then, as Sora came near enough to swing his Keyblade, his right hand moved, and a swirling purple light shone out from his grip, his fingers closing on a weapon's handle as he moved it to meet Sora's.

Sora's Keyblade connected with a dark wing - with a lighter wing shining from the tip.

_...Way to the Dawn?_

Then the dark Riku moved his weapon, and Sora leapt away from the swing. He took a ready stance, his Keyblade in both hands at his side, and the dark Riku stood tall, holding  _his_ Keyblade forward with one hand.

Silence for a moment.

Riku was the first one to act, drawing his Key back and then lunging forward to bring it down. Sora moved his Keyblade up before him, meeting the strike close to the Kingdom Key's hilt, and as Riku's blow bounced off he drew the weapon back and turned it to a reverse grip before lunging forward with a blinding swing. The dark Riku leapt into the air, the charge skimming across one leg, and then lunged down towards Sora as his momentum faded. Sora leapt aside as Way to the Dawn was impaled in the earth with a burst of darkness, hitting the ground rolling and immediately bringing his Keyblade back before throwing it. Riku saw the attack coming at the last moment, twisting into a spin as he stepped aside and letting the weapon glance off the edge of his own.

Sora's Keyblade returned to his grip as Riku lunged his left hand forward, and a dark flame blast forward from his grip. Sora swung his weapon back, and water whirled around him, against which the flame extinguished; then he thrust it skyward, and the liquid surged towards Riku. A barrier of darkness manifested around him, against which the water subsided; with a skyward thrust, darkness pulsed out around him, and Sora leapt away so that it couldn't strike before it was too weak to harm him. The moment it faded out, he charged forward, moving his Keyblade into a fury of blows, but Riku deflected or sidestepped every swing, and when Sora made to bring his Keyblade down on the stage, his opponent vanished, reappearing clear across.

The dark Riku lifted off the ground, and Sora braced himself in retaliation.

Both Keyblade wielders charged towards one another, weapons thrust forward; their Keys glanced off each other, leaving their paths diverted just enough that neither could react before they had already passed. Riku vanished in a burst of darkness, and Sora halted himself, turning to face the point where he reappeared; then the two thrust at one another again. Three, four, five six, seven passes continued in this manner; the moment Sora's momentum halted on the seventh pass, Riku appeared above him, Way to the Dawn seized in both hands as he made to drive it into the ground through Sora's chest.

Sora leapt aside, leaving the Keyblade to strike the stage without harming him; then he braced his Keyblade forward, and light swirled around the tip.

With a burst, the light surged forward, twenty-four rays weaving through the air at once, and the dark Riku had no opportunity to react before they slammed into the Heartless emblem on his chest in unison. He stumbled back, threatening to pass through the gap in the railing, and his grip slacked on Way to the Dawn as he turned his gaze to Sora.

A weak chuckle emerged from him. "That's... the Sora I know."

"What?"

"Willing to throw everything away," the dark Riku proclaimed. "Just to save someone in need. You don't care what happens to you. You'd let your heart be destroyed, if that's what it took to save her." He closed his eyes. "He was right... to trust you to do this."

Sora took a step forward. "Who was right?"

Riku raised his gaze.

"The real thing."

He held out his hand, and Kairi's heart appeared in his palm; then it ascend skyward, slowly fading out.

And as the dark Riku fell over the edge, his body vanished in particles of light.

For a moment, Sora was left dumbfounded as he stood there, gazing at the point where the dark Riku had vanished.

"Sora!"

The voice behind him caused Sora to turn towards the rift in the pipes. Naminé was standing there before it, still transparent - and as she stepped towards him, she seemed to  _fade out_ , just briefly, before appearing again. "Naminé?"

"Kairi's heart... came back to her," Naminé informed him. "You found it?"

"I did," Sora insisted. "Does that mean she's...?"

"No," Naminé insisted. "There's still... one more difference, here. Her body's still in limbo. Last time... when you saved everyone from the Demon Tide... The light of so many hearts returning... let you turn back to a point where everyone was safe. But Kairi... You need to bring her... to a place where she's safe. You need to find her body."

Naminé's figure briefly faded out again, and as she reappeared Sora grasped her shoulders. "Naminé, what's happening to you?"

"The vessel..." Naminé shook her head. "You said they were preparing it for me. It's calling to me. I can't... fight the call much longer."

Sora shook his head. "You don't have to," he assured her. "I'll find Kairi. Go - wait for us in the realm of light. We'll see you there, I promise."

"But Sora..."

"And thank you." He was scared that he wouldn't get another chance. "Thank you for everything."

A small smile rose on Naminé's face; her figure vanished, and this time it didn't fade back in.

Slowly, Sora brought his hands together, setting them over his heart.  _I need to find her body. I found her soul where her life was at risk. And I found her heart in the place where I was fighting for her heart. Where can I find her body? Where was she when her body was all I knew was in danger?_

He closed his eyes.

"That was... That night."


	5. A Parting of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I don't get all the separate (Kingdom Hearts) designations in the character tags. I mean, for the ones from Disney Castle I get it, because they're pretty much different people. And for the KH-original characters I get it, because single names mean there's no other way to identify that this is THIS character from THIS series. But for the inhabitants of the other Disney worlds or the Final Fantasy characters, they're the same characters, just going through different situations.

The howling of a most unnatural wind screamed past Sora's ears, and his eyes shot open.

He was standing at the dock on the Destiny Islands. Darkness was gathered above the islet with the paopu tree, swirling in a bloody orb that heralded the impeding doom of the world. Sitting in the water behind him were three one-man boats that the islanders used to ferry themselves here from the main island - for Sora, Riku, and Kairi had each rowed out to the islands on seeing the storm begin to brew, for fear of the foolish raft they had created to take them to other worlds when they knew no better.

"The night we lost the islands," Sora realized. "I found Kairi..."

He charged up the dock, running as fast as his feet would take him. For a moment, he expected Shadows to rise up around him, to impede his search as they had before - but once again, the stage formed from his memory of the world was absent any of the creatures that had threatened him, time and again. Near the island spring, he found himself before a great double door - the same door that Aqua's Keyblade had manifested when he had found it on the beach - and he stepped up to it and set his hands upon it, prepared to throw it open.

For a brief moment, as he put his weight forward, he was worried at what he might find beyond.

Then the doors parted, and he found himself stepping into the cave - the same cave he and Kairi had covered with childish drawings in their youth. His steps slowed as he descended down the slope, partially because the tunnel was not meant to accommodate a teenager standing tall; and as he arrived in the open area, he ground to a halt.

Kairi was standing there, in the dark-resistant garb she had worn as a guardian of light - and as soon as he was in the cave, she slowly turned to him. Her eyes seemed empty, and when she spoke, her voice was distant.

"Sora..."

The featureless door in their secret place - a barren wooden surface without handle or hinge - flung itself open without warning, and a dark gale roared from within. Kairi was thrown from her feet, and as Sora braced himself dreaded that this time would end the same as the first, that he would lose Kairi again despite his best efforts.

His hands moved to catch her - and this time they did.

"Kairi...." Sora put his arms around her, holding her tight, refusing to let the wind move him. "Don't go. Please, don't go. Please come back. Please..."

A light began to surround him, cutting through the darkness coming from the open door.

"...wake up."

And then, movement; Kairi's body shifted, and he heard her take a deep breath. The darkness in his memory of the island subsided, and Kairi pulled back, just slightly, in surprise. "S-Sora?"

"Kairi!" A smile stretched across Sora's face. "You're safe..."

"Sora...!"

They closed on one another again, and this time Kairi's arms circled him as well. "I'm sorry... I should have..."

"Don't worry," Sora gasped. "It wasn't your fault. I've got you."

Kairi slowly pulled away, looking around the cave. "This is... But then..."

Sora shook his head. "This isn't real. It's just a stage of memories." He took Kairi's hand. "Let's go home."

"...Yeah." Kairi smiled. "I'd like that."

"Close your eyes."

She did, and he followed suit; and the island fading into darkness vanished from around them.

* * *

And their feet touched down upon sand.

Kairi opened her eyes, and Sora opened his; they were standing upon the islet with the paopu tree. The sun was approaching the horizon in the distance, and for moment, relief that they had finally come home together meant the two were content to turn towards the sunset, hand in hand.

But then that moment ended.

Dread took hold in Sora's heart. His grip on Kairi's hand faltered, and he let his arm hang limp at his side; Kairi turned to him, realizing the change in his disposition. "Sora?"

Tears began to well in his eyes, and he hung his head. "Kairi... I'm sorry..."

"What?" Kairi stepped forward so that she was before him, setting a hand on his shoulder. "No, what are you apologizing for? You didn't do this."

"I..." Sora shook his head. "I'm sorry, I..." He grasped her hand in both of his. "I... promise... to be a part of your life... no matter what..."

Their hearts were connected, and there could be no secrets between them. Kairi knew the meaning of his words the instant they were uttered, and fear took hold of her. "No... No." Her own eyes were slowly filled with tears. "No, no no..." Her other hand came up to grasp his. 

"I wanted to save you..." Sora fought to speak the words. "I've lost you... so many times... I couldn't let you..."

"Why?" Kairi's grip tightened on his hand. "Sora,  _why?_ "

"Because... I want you... to live." Sora shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

"No,  _Sora..._ "

They could no more stop rain from falling than stem their tears; they each put their arms around the other, embracing each other once more to let their tears fall.

"Please, no," Kairi sobbed. "Please... Stay here."

Sora didn't want this to hurt any more than it already did. "I'm sorry..."

"No, please. Stay with me. Please. At least... until you go..."

"...Alright..."

* * *

The two remained as they were until the other guardians had arrived.

And they did not move to join in the festivities once they had.

They remained upon the paopu tree, until the price had been paid.


End file.
